A Time Turning Bachelor Party
by mysterious victoria
Summary: It's a day away from James Potter's and Lily Evans's wedding, and Sirius Black is planning the bachelor party as James's best man. And of course, he is stumped. So what happens when he puts two ideas together? A load of trouble, that's what. Sirius/OC


**Hello my people! Mysterious Victoria is BACK!**

**It is Christmas break, and I am back on writing! Little bit of background of why I haven't done any writing: School – has – been – absolutely – hectic! I had three quizzes, two tests, two projects, and an ARTICLE critique due in last week. And thanks to a snow day I had, I started my Christmas break early! Which I needed – BADLY! **

**Anyhow, Sirius/OC mostly, but there will be Remus/OC briefly and maybe a little James and Peter/OC. **

**O-O**

**Crazy cool, right? Hopefully my writing has improved since my last Emma Potter update! **

**I do not own any lyrics by the Pussycat Dolls and Britney Spears . . . you can already tell that this is going to be an interesting oneshot. And for the songs, you can use your imagination for whatever you want to happen . . . you'll see what I mean.**

**I dedicate to all my friends at my high school who have supported me in my writing and my awesome FanFiction friends who have done the same, AnimalAddictions, CrazyEmoGirl, Lovely Elizabeth, and all those people who reviewed any of my stories! This is – I guess you can say my little Christmas present. **

**Here is, "A Time-Turning Bachelor Party"**

Sirius Black sighed angrily and flopped down in the chair. He still couldn't think of anything, and it frustrated him immensely. He was in charge of James's bachelor party, and he couldn't think of one place, which would be perfect for it. Sure, he could go to the normal pubs, but it wouldn't be anything new. It wouldn't be anything to fit his standards for the best bachelor party ever. I mean, this was for his best mate through everything, and he wanted him to have the best night for his last night single before he got married to the obsession and love of his life, Lily Evans. He wanted something new, exciting, and out of the ordinary for this party. And he wanted to impress not only James, but Remus and Peter as well. It was only the four of them for this party. He just couldn't think; he needed a Butterbeer and some food. He had been stressing over this for the past two hours. He went downstairs into the kitchen where he saw his three friends lounging. Peter and James were talking about the upcoming Quidditch games and the different teams while Remus was reading the _Daily Prophet_. He started looking around the counter for the Butterbeer. Remus looked up seeing his friend's presence and saw him search for the Butterbeer.

"Prongs, where did you put the Butterbeer?"

"Right here." James said holding up a bottle turning to face Sirius. He threw it to Sirius who quickly opened it and drank half of it with a couple big swallows.

"Are you alright Padfoot?" Peter asked turning to him.

"Yeah, I need some food."

"Here boy, go fetch." Remus said while he threw Sirius a bag of chips. Sirius caught them as he turned around to face Remus. Sirius stared somewhat angrily at his friend just because he used the term, "Here boy, go fetch" which would refer to him as a dog. Now was not the time for him to be mocked like that, or so Sirius thought. Remus raised his eyebrows as Sirius stared at his friend. Sirius slowly opened the bag of chips and took a handful into his mouth.

"Be quiet Moony." Sirius said through a mouthful of chips, which made Remus smirk and return to his reading.

"Merlin's Beard! _North America _is in the Playoffs?!" James exclaimed.

Sirius turned his head to the bewildered James just as surprised. North America hadn't made it in the Playoffs since three years, which was bad because Britain was in the Playoffs as well. Then Sirius discovered it. He quickly ran back upstairs, which made Remus, James, and Peter turn and watch him excitedly go. "Wonder what that was all about?" They shrugged and continued with their previous activities. Sirius however, had run upstairs, grabbed his coat and Apparated to the nearest library to find anything he could about North America. He started looking for different restaurants in any state they had. Supposedly North America, more specifically the United States was divided into states, which then divided into cities and towns. He looked up information on the library's computer, and he was about to write down the number for the restaurant when he thought, "Hey, would the girls act the same in ten years from now?" That was an odd thought. Ten years . . . that was a long time from now . . . hey, why don't I find out with Moony's . . . He quickly scratched out the number and wrote down the name of the restaurant, Apparated back to Remus's apartment, and started searching around his room. Remus, hearing that Sirius had returned, went upstairs to see what he was up to.

"Is there something you need Padfoot?" Remus asked from behind him. Sirius was just rummaging through his drawer to look for the thing he needed badly. He closed his eyes, swore to himself and turned to see his friend who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah, but you see the thing is, I can't tell you what it is." Remus raised his eyebrows. "Because it has to be a surprise for Prongs's bachelor party." Remus nodded his head slowly and turned to leave as Sirius returned to ransacking his drawers.

"Try the desk. You won't find anything in those, just clothes." Remus said. Sirius stopped dead and looked back up at his friend, afraid that he had found out his secret, but Remus wasn't there. He checked the desk and found what he was looking for. He then wrote a quick note to the other Marauders, made sure he had some muggle money, which he did, and Apparated to the only airport he knew. He went up to the closest aisle to get registered for a flight.

"Can I help you sir?" the woman behind the desk asked kindly.

"Yeah, I need the next plane to the United States. New York City, New York to be a bit more exact." Sirius explained.

* * *

It was a hot September day in New York City. The streets were extremely crowded and even hotter with all of the emission floating out and around. And with elementary and high schools and colleges starting up as well, it was even more hectic for this city. But the story that lies here, is on East 77th Street. In a restaurant more specifically. In the windows of Jay's Pub*, you could see the waiters and waitresses walking around, busily working by cleaning and setting up. We're going to zoom into the bar area of the restaurant, which seemed to be right in the middle of the bar. We close in on a brunette, slightly built, twenty-five-year-old humming something, pretty loudly, but mostly on tune.

"Hey!" The brunette turned to his boss; a tall, slightly overweight man in his thirties. He had just come out of the office in the back of the restaurant. He had an apron on because he worked in the kitchen previous to a phone call from his office. He was sweating in his baggy, white T-shirt. "Seriously, I don't want to get that annoying, stupid, f'ing Fiddler on the Roof song stuck in my head."

""_F'ing_"?" the brunette asked him preposterously as he resumed cleaning the counter.

"Yes, "f'ing" cause Ellen _"doesn't want anymore swearing because we are now opening this restaurant to families with children."_ As if!" He laughed as his boss left for the office again.

"Sorry about that Jason, but don't blame me for "If I Were a Rich Man"! That's my music teacher's fault. She had us watching that so we could possibly "put on a play" about it. The bloody song keeps coming into my head." The brunette explained to Jason. Jason shook his head and turned around while leaning on the door.

"I might just call up your teacher." Jason said pointing a finger at the brunette. He closed the door behind him as the brunette laughed harder and continued to clean up the counter. When his eyes met a waitress, he stopped instantly. She was a thin woman, approximately twenty-years-old. She had curly, long, sleek-looking black hair, pulling back into a side ponytail. He smirked as he eyed her head-to-toe to the best of his ability. She – like all the other waitresses – had her uniform, which consisted of a baggy, white polo T-shirt with a short, black and red plaid skort, which was slightly covered by her fanny bag, which held her notebook to take orders and a pen or two. The brunette placed his cloth down and walked over to the table she was cleaning,

"Hey sexy!" The black-haired woman of twenty, who was cleaning off a table with a cloth, turned to see the smirking brunette of twenty-five staring at her, leaning nonchalantly on the banister on the wall. She sighed angrily and exasperatedly.

"What is your problem Johnny?" the black-haired woman asked returning to cleaning off the table.

"You." the brunette named Johnny replied simply. He walked over and pulled her up by the waist from her leaning position. "You're my constant distraction." he whispered slyly in her ear.

"Like you are my constant stalker." she said ripping his arm angrily off her waist. She then started walking to go get new utensils and condiments for the table from the front of the restaurant. Johnny sighed leaning his head upward and continued to follow her.

"Oh come on Hayden, you know you can't say that forever. I _am_ irresistible after all. I'm practically the next Christian Bale." Johnny reasoned while his smirk continued to grow on his face. Hayden stopped what she was doing and raised her eyebrows at Johnny.

"Okay, sure. And I'm the next Anna Nicole Smith." Hayden said sarcastically grabbing the napkins with the forks, knives, and spoons placed wrapped within it.

"Well, you could be. You just need to dye your hair bleach blonde." Johnny said, which made Hayden violently turn around to stare angrily with her piercing amber eyes. Then the phone at the front desk rang.

"My boobs are not _that_ huge, and I don't plan on dying my hair anytime soon. Go clean the bar or something just away from me." Hayden reviled angrily.

"As you wish your royal highness." Johnny said while he bowed, winked, and left for the bar. She groaned angrily, placed all of the stuff in her hands down on the counter, and then picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Jay's Pub. Can I help you?" She answered while massaging her forehead.

"Oh, and who does this sexy voice belong to?" a man's voice came into the phone. Hayden suddenly smirked and repositioned herself while leaning on the counter before her.

"This is Hayden. Can I help you with something sir? You need a reservation?" she asked as she smirked wider while she fiddled with the phone cord. This was seemed odd to her; she usually didn't flirt over the phone.

"If you have a place open tonight for a bachelor party of four that would fit my schedule perfect." The male replied. Hayden quickly went through the planner for tonight. They could fit it in surprisingly even though it was Friday. The restaurant was small though, so it could be perfect for a four person bachelor party.

"Yeah, we can fit you in. Anything special for the party in particular?" Hayden asked. "We have our shows tonight. If you don't know what it is, the waitresses on Friday nights sing for the pub. We could do a couple numbers for the party if you have any?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I don't know what songs to play . . . . but how about I come over there and if I may take a look through the songs you have?" the male asked. Hayden smirked wider, wanting to meet this mystery man.

"Sure. May I ask your name?" Hayden asked making sure she got a pen and paper to write it down.

"Sirius. Sirius Black." Hayden raised her eyebrows. Interesting name. First name's a constellation; his last name is a color.

"Alright, what time will you be stopping by?" she asked.

"How about an hour?" Sirius Black proposed.

"Alright."

"Thanks a bunch,"

"No problem." Sirius Black hung up, and Hayden did the same. She chuckled shaking her head and went back to setting up the tables.

* * *

"Wait a minute, _where_ are you taking us?" James asked for probably the fifth time. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to drag his three friends with him.

"Will you shut up for one second Prongs? I'll tell you, but you have to trust me on this." Sirius explained.

"Alright Padfoot, but don't anything stupid." James warned him. Sirius snickered with a smile.

"Yeah, _okay _Prongs." Sirius replied. His smile only grew when he saw Jay's Pub in sight. "Well, since we're right in front of it, I might as well tell you where we are." He took off all three blindfolds off of James, Remus, and Peter.

"Padfoot, where – the hell – are we?" James asked as he looked around.

"Welcome to New York City in the United States of America!" Sirius proclaimed with the biggest smile.

"Merlin." Peter exclaimed awestruck.

"You went all out for this Padfoot," James replied looking around awestruck. Sirius beamed proudly.

"Then why did you go searching through my stuff Padfoot?" Remus asked slightly confused about that.

"That's the other thing," Sirius explained quietly looking at them. He took them in the alley right next to the Pub and explained that he needed the Time-Turner to go forward in time and go to America, so he could make the party out of this world, almost literally. Peter was awestruck. Remus and James was more serious about the matter though.

"Padfoot, we know that we could get _arrested_ if we go back and they found out we messed up with time!" Remus scolded.

"Did that slip your mind?" James asked a bit bewildered.

"For one night, both of you, stop being babies, and trust me." Sirius tried to persuade. James and Remus exchanged a look with each other, but reluctantly agreed to trust Sirius. The four then walked into the pub. There lights of different colors flashing everywhere, the music was loud, and the pub was excited. There were people everywhere, and the fun was unfolding in front of their eyes.

"Hi, can I help you guys with something?" a woman asked at the counter, eyeing all four of them, but mostly James.

"Yeah, I made a reservation for a bachelor party." Sirius explained.

"Oh, okay, you're Sirius Black?" she asked.

"That is right." Sirius said proudly.

"Alright, you can follow me, I'll take you to your table." the woman said smiling. Sirius turned back to his friends; James looked a little uncomfortable, and Remus just shook his head. She handed them their menus and sat them down. "Your waitress will be here momentarily; she's singing right now though. You can watch if you'd like."

"Thank you very much," The woman smiled and shot a sly smile towards James before walking off.

"Prongs, girl magnet tonight?" Sirius asked teasingly.

"You're funny Padfoot," James said sarcastically, which made Sirius laugh. They then turned to the center of the pub where loud music, a song Sirius recognized started playing:

_Boys call you sexy. (What's up, sexy!) And you don't care what they say. (Ha ha)_

_See, every time you turn around, they screaming your name. _

_Boys call you sexy. (What's up, sexy!) And you don't care what they say. (Yeah!)_

_See, every time you turn around, they screaming your name._

_Now I've got a confession. When I was young I wanted attention.  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything. Anything at all for them to notice me._

_But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous.  
So go ahead, and say what you wanna say.  
You know what it's like to be nameless?  
Want them to know what your name is?  
Cause see when I was younger I would say –_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have Groupies.  
When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines.  
When I grow up, fresh and clean. Number one chick when I step out on the scene._

_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it.  
But you just might get it. But you just might get it._

_They used to tell me I was silly, until I popped up on the TV.  
I always wanted to be a superstar and knew that singing songs would get me this far._

_But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous.  
So go ahead, and say what you wanna say.  
You know what it's like to be nameless?  
Want them to know what your name is?  
Cause see when I was younger I would say –_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have Groupies.  
When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines.  
When I grow up, fresh and clean. Number one chick when I step out on the scene._

_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it.  
But you just might get it. But you just might get it._

_I see them staring at me. Oh, I'm a trendsetter.  
Yes, this is true cause what I do, no one can do it better.  
You can talk about me cause I'm a hot topic.  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it._

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have Groupies.  
When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines.  
When I grow up, fresh and clean. Number one chick when I step out on the scene._

_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it.  
But you just might get it. But you just might get it._

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.  
When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have Groupies.  
When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines.  
When I grow up, fresh and clean. Number one chick when I step out on the scene._

_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it.  
But you just might get it. But you just might get it._

There was a round of applause from the slightly crowded restaurant, and many wolf-whistles as the six girls bowed and went to their tables, and the music continued on. Sirius peered over his booth chair to find the black-haired lead. She was heading their way, and he smirked slyly as he sat back down normally, but casually.

"Hey boys, my name's Hayden, and I'm going to be your waitress tonight. Would you like to start off with drinks?" Hayden asked.

"So you were the sexy woman I talked to on the phone?" Sirius asked slyly. Hayden turned to him, recognizing his voice. That was Sirius Black's voice if she remembered correctly, which she usually did.

"If you're Sirius Black, then yeah, I am." Hayden answered.

"Well, then, nice to meet you in person." Sirius said with a handshake. Hayden laughed as they shook.

"Yeah; I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you came, but my boss made go out to get some materials in Manhattan." Hayden explained exasperatedly.

"No problem." Sirius said waving a hand at her. She smiled. "But – we will take four beers."

"Alright, a particular size?" Hayden asked.

"Largest possible." Sirius said gladly.

"Okay then, I'll have your drinks in a moment." Hayden said happily. As she left, Sirius gave a low whistle.

"That is one hot chick." Sirius said leaning back into his seat watching her. James, Peter and Remus exchanged curious glances.

"Aren't you going out with C–" Peter started to ask.

"Dumped her." Sirius replied simply. James's mouth dropped.

"You were going out with her for almost a month–" Remus said.

"She was nice, but she wasn't my type of girl." Sirius explained shrugging.

"There is _no_ girl that is _your _type." James said preposterously.

"You don't know that my dear Jamesie, you don't know." Sirius said shaking his head. James gave Remus a look and shook his head.

* * *

Hayden could _not_ believe this was actually happening. She was going crazy – she could not believe Sirius Black was _that hot_! She thought at first that it was some guy with a sexy voice that turned out to be a lousy man-whore. But this guy was as sexy as his voice! If not sexier . . . what was she thinking?! She shook her head as she ordered the four beers. One of her friends, Elizabeth or Lizzie came rushing up behind her.

"Oh my God Hayden, I hate you!" Lizzie whispered in her ear.

"What did I do now?" Hayden asked preposterously.

"You got the _hot guy _table! That's _what_!" Lizzie said excitedly. Hayden rolled her eyes and laughed.

"They're the bachelor party." Hayden explained. Lizzie's mouth suddenly dropped.

"_That _was the bachelor party you were telling me about! Oh my God, which one's got a star for his first name and color for a last name?" Lizzie asked peering over the group.

"Sirius Black, you mean?" Hayden asked. Lizzie nodded. "The one with the curly black hair."

"Ow!" Lizzie exclaimed quietly. "The one with the sandy hair is cute. Which one is getting married?"

"I don't know, I'll find out. And hands off," Hayden said as she took the beers and started off to their table. She smirked as she could probably tell that Lizzie had gaped at her. "Here you go boys, four beers." She passed them out and then asked, "Now which one of you is the lucky guy getting married?"

"James over here." Sirius explained proudly pointing to his friend with messy black hair and glasses. "Getting married to his childhood sweetheart."

"Literally." his blonde chubbier friend explained. Hayden laughed.

"Oh wow, congratulations." Hayden said to James.

"Thanks," James said rather shyly.

"So, you boys ready for some food?" They shrugged, and every one of them gave their orders. "Alright, should be out in awhile." As Hayden turned to leave, Sirius followed her for a minute.

"Hayden." She turned around to Sirius, "Now I think would be a good time – for the you-know-what." Hayden eyed him for a second then realized what he meant. She nodded.

"Okay, what are your other friend's names?" Hayden asked.

"James, you already know, Remus is the one sitting on the edge, and the other is Peter." Sirius explained. Hayden nodded, but Sirius whispered seductively in her ear, "And if you don't mind, I'd like to keep you for myself." Hayden smiled, flattered and a bit . . . slyly. He had slipped his hand around her waist, bringing her the tiniest bit closer.

"Yeah, no problem," Hayden agreed. Sirius then slowly let her go, and Hayden went off to find her friends for their next surprise for the bachelors.

"Lizzie! Olivia! Joyce!" The three girls came to Hayden, a little confused but attentive,

"What's wrong Hayden, I do have other tables I have to serve." Joyce complained flipping her blonde hair behind her.

"Get someone to get them. You are part of the bachelor party girls." Hayden explained. "Get "Womanizer" on." Joyce quickly went off.

"Hayden, who's taking who?" Lizzie asked.

"You're taking the one you saw before; his name is Remus. Olivia, you're taking the blonde, Peter. I have . . . been requested by the best man," Lizzie smiled widely, "Oh shut up," Joyce then came back, "and Joyce, you're taking James. The guy with the crazy black hair. He's the bachelor."

"The one who's getting married tomorrow or sometime soon?" Joyce asked peering over at James. "He's hot. That girl better be thankful and lucky she's got a guy like him."

"_Okay_ Joyce, calm down. Seriously." Hayden said.

"Or do you mean _siriusly_?" Lizzie asked laughing.

"Oh my God!" Hayden exclaimed as the four girls started walking over. All the girls started fixing their hair a bit, and they took off their fanny bags, left them on the counter just as the song came on. Sirius smiled slyly as he heard the song.

"Padfoot?" James asked almost nervously.

"Here's part two." Was all Sirius said before the four girls came up.

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going? I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing? _

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here, _

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby.  
_

Hayden was the lead once again while Olivia, Joyce, and Lizzie sang in the background. They took the four boys up out of there seats and started dancing. Sirius was smiling slyly watching every move Hayden did. Remus and James seemed a little uncomfortable, and Peter was a little shocked.  
_  
Look at you, getting more than just a re-up!  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up!  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em,  
I know what you are, what you are, baby.  
__  
Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby.  
You you you are, you you you are – Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, _

_Womanizer!  
__  
Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are.  
Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are._

Olivia went up to Peter and started dancing seductively, who then seemed to like it. Lizzie was doing the same thing, but she realized he was a bit uncomfortable. She brought the dancing level down, which made him smile in great appreciation. She smiled back. Remus then slowly, hesitantly at first, but Lizzie allowed and helped him to bring his arms around her waist. James looked and was very uncomfortable, but Joyce did not fully realize it. When Joyce did notice, she brought his arms to her hips and brought her dancing down a couple levels. Sirius and Hayden, on the other hand, were comfortable around each other, despite the fact that Hayden thought what she was doing was making her look like an idiot, Sirius did not seem to mind. Little did she know, he was enjoying it.  
_  
(You) You got me going.  
(You) You're oh so charming.  
(You) But I can do it.  
(You) You womanizer!_

_Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are.  
Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are._

_(You) You say I'm crazy?  
(You) I got you crazy!  
(You) You're nothing but a,  
(You) Womanizer!_

_Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion.  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion.  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy.  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby._

_Lollipop, you must mistake me, you're the sucker,  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another?  
Say it, play it, how you want it.  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby!_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby.  
You you you are, you you you are – Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer,_

_Womanizer!_

_Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are.  
Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are._

_(You) You got me going.  
(You) You're oh so charming.  
(You) But I can do it.  
(You) You womanizer!_

_Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are.  
Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are._

_(You) You say I'm crazy?  
(You) I got you crazy!  
(You) You're nothing but a,  
(You) Womanizer!_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world,_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer,  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't, give up._

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby.  
You you you are, you you you are –  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer,_

_Womanizer!_

_Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are.  
Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are._

_(You) You got me going.  
(You) You're oh so charming.  
(You) But I can do it.  
(You) You womanizer!_

_Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are.  
Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are._

_(You) You say I'm crazy?  
(You) I got you crazy!  
(You) You're nothing but a,  
(You) Womanizer!_

_Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are.  
Boy don't try to front. I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are._

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer!  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby._

* * *

The restaurant applauded, and once again, many wolf whistles were heard. James seemed to be absolutely relieved that it was over. Peter as well, but Remus didn't look that uncomfortable, once the song had started, Sirius noticed that his girl went easy on him, and he was thankful for it. Sirius, on the other hand, way too entranced by Hayden, took his chance. He pulled her back to him and kissed her. Hayden was definitely shocked at first, but she allowed him. His hands went to her neck and held her face for a moment. Once his hands went to her waist, Hayden's hands slithered up his arms and onto his shoulders.

"Ow Ow!" Lizzie commented rather loudly. People laughed, and Hayden and Sirius slowly broke. Hayden started laughing, even though secretly wanting to yell at her friend for ruining that moment.

"Your dinner should be on its way boys, I'll double check on them." Hayden said before leaving. Sirius smiled and sat down casually and contently in his seat.

"You talk to this girl over the phone for not even five minutes, you meet her face-to-face for no more than a half an hour, and you _made out _with her in public!" James exclaimed to his best mate. Sirius laughed. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"Everything as I'm starting to realize," Sirius answered. Hayden walked to the kitchen with her friends and then smacked Lizzie upside the head.

"Why did you do that for?!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Why did you do _that_?" Hayden asked. Lizzie shrugged a little nervously.

"I thought it was hot,"

The night continued with the delicious food the Marauders ordered and recollections of their days at Hogwarts. After all was said and done, they still couldn't believe after all these years, James was actually going to _marry_ Lily. It seemed so unreal, especially to James. They left the restaurant a little after eleven to catch their midnight flight back to Britain. They would've gotten out a little earlier, but Sirius had to say good-bye to Hayden, which meant yet another make-out, which lasted longer than expected. Once they got home at four in the morning in Britain, in their normal era, they swore that not a word would go out about this. The wedding took place in the afternoon, so the Marauders slept late. Lily and James, at one thirty, on October 7th, were officially announced husband and wife. The reception was amazing taking the food, décor, and music into consideration. Lily and Sirius were talking when James went to talk to the DJ privately, when this topic was brought up,

"So, what did you guys do for a bachelor party?" Sirius gave a Lily a look, and Lily did not falter and waited for a response,

"Just say, my dear Lily, it was a _time-turning_ bachelor party."

***The restaurant is NOT real. Clarifying that just in case anyone was looking it up on the Web cause my friend did it when I showed it to her. It's not likely going to be there. But if it is, I had absolutely NO IDEA it existed. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review and make my Christmas Eve a happy one!**

**- Mysterious Victoria **


End file.
